The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor, Patrick FitzGerald, a citizen of the Republic of Ireland in August of 2006 as a naturally occurring, whole plant mutation found in a group of tissue culture plantlets in a commercial laboratory. The parent variety is an unpatented variety, Carex oshimensis ‘Evergold.’
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘CarFit01’ was first performed by tissue culture in Stoneyford, Kilkenny, Ireland in the Summer of 2007 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.